Embodiments of the invention relate generally to the field of general lighting illumination and more particularly to the field of apparatus and methods for using light emitting diodes (LEDs) or other light sources in a replacement lamp module.
The initial investment cost of LED illumination is expensive when compared with traditional lighting means using the parameter of cost/lumen as the metric, even though the cost/lumen-hour or cost/lumen-lifetime-hours is substantially less than incandescent lighting when operating expenses are included.
Therefore, if a significant portion of the cost of a new lighting fixture for the LED can be eliminated by allowing for use of conventional lighting fixtures, LED lighting would find a larger market share faster than if a new LED fixture is required.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,347,706 describes the replacement of the existing screw-in lamp with a screw-in replacement. This technique does not offer enough thermal heat sinking to provide a sufficient amount of light for competitive use in the marketplace.